


【杰森个人向】当日闲暇

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [8]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 假设，杰森回到过去，成为蝙蝠侠，又同时作为红头罩会怎样？
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

【杰森个人中心】当日闲暇（if向）

一发完

哦，就来点零碎。

甜饼是吗（捂脸）

行。

之前尝试写了brujay，这个勉强算是带一点。

假设，红头罩回到过去，成为了蝙蝠侠会怎样？

算是百粉纪念？

嗯，开始。

大概1万字出头？

1.继承他的衣钵

蝙蝠夜以继日的飞翔在哥谭的天空里。

人们早已习惯这里被据为蝙蝠侠的地盘，在众多的黑夜里，他就是这片土地制定规则的人，任何违背规则的人，都有可能会在最不想要的时候，迎来一场友好谈心。

数不尽的罪犯被关进了牢笼，自从某一天起，那座出逃率超级高的监狱被直接纳入了某位义警的管辖范围，而这位义警并不会完全遵守蝙蝠侠的规则，他最常说的一句是。

“看好你的小命，我可不想代为保管。”

他挥舞着蝙蝠侠最不喜的枪械，崇尚暴力美学，他不排斥哥谭的罪恶，在必要的时候不排除直接将目标送下地狱。

他本身就是淤泥当中盛开的恶之花。

蝙蝠侠和那位被叫作红头罩的义警，共同组成了哥谭的秩序，一条约束人们的道德，另一条则告诉人们，不遵守会有什么糟糕的下场。

可以说，他们某种意义上算是哥谭特有的最佳搭档。

而对于这点。

某位被迫打工很多年的杰森陶德只想说一声狗屁。

事实上，他在回到蝙蝠洞后就已经开始骂骂咧咧，用最粗俗的语言说了一堆放出来绝对会被打马赛克脏话，脏到阿福端着一杯肥皂水向他微笑，而他依然没有停止脏话，直接把肥皂水灌进嘴里，然后又吞了下去。

“陶德，你好恶心。”

罗宾已经解开了他的面具，露出一张介于少年和青年间的面孔，他十分不满的瞪了杰森一眼，而后者把刚刚摘下的蝙蝠面具丢到桌上，十分暴躁的挠了挠他的脑袋，就开始脱身上的那身极其难脱的紧身衣。

“闭嘴吧，恶魔崽子，我他妈可是在给你们代班。”

将紧身衣脱下后，他又迫不及待的甩开那件标志性的蝙蝠斗篷，在完全脱掉的那刻，他长舒了一口气，重新恢复成最靓的崽。

“辛苦你了陶德先生，”阿福这次没有追究这位杰森陶德的暴怒，他颇为习惯的捡起被杰森抛弃的蝙蝠套装，他的举动让杰森讪笑了两声，颇为郁闷的压下了火气，“您帮了我们大忙。”

可不是吗。

杰森腹诽道。

他的怂样赢得了达米安的一个毫不客气的嘲笑，这次达米安做好了准备，在杰森暴起前就闪到了一边，然后就和人撞到了一起。

“槽，达米安，我恨你。”

红头罩顶着一顶红头罩愤怒的向达米安竖起一根中指，而达米安毫不客气的和红头罩打在了一起，在双方愤怒加成下，居然打的很特么有声有色。

“都特么乖点，”杰森叹着气一手按住一个把两个人分开，天啊命运到底对他做了什么，“别打了达米安，不想好好歇着就别和我夜巡，还有红头罩你他妈赶紧给我滚到床上去，我记得你至少有30小时没睡觉了？？？”

被着重点名的红头罩虽然带着头罩，但硬生生从白色的眼轮看出一股子无辜劲儿。

凶名在外的红头罩在杰森手上却像一个乖巧的小鸡崽儿一样任由他按着，“别生气，陶德，”一个金属化的声音从头罩里响了起来，“我觉得我还行。”

“抱歉，我觉得你不行。”杰森露出一个狰狞的笑容，在说话的那刻，头罩发出了奇怪的嘀嗒声。

“槽槽槽，我恨你陶德，我一定要……”

红头罩还没来得及表示自己的狂怒，就一头栽倒进杰森怀里，成为一条咸鱼。

“哈。”

杰森像扛麻袋一样把红头罩扛在肩上，拽着达米安的手，然后就往电梯跑。

阿福看着一切，决定给杰森先生加一份小甜饼。

2.照顾他的崽子

说实话，杰森他妈这辈子都没想到自己居然会这么倒霉。

莫名其妙到了过去不说，还他妈捡了一只未来的小丑回家，捡完了把三观好不容易纠正，结果就没日没夜的被牵涉进蝙蝠事物里。

他妈的他是欠他们的吗？

暴躁至极的杰森陶德将红头罩扛进头罩自己的房间，已经睡死过去的人十分老实的扑向自己的床，为了确保这个蠢货能够睡好，所有的窗帘全部拉好，也已经排除了所有能发出声音的事物。

“为什么德雷克睡觉要拉上我？”

达米安颇为不满的抱怨着，但他控制了音量，不至于吵醒某个差点猝死过去的家伙。

“因为明天我是红头罩，”杰森说，他替红头罩脱了鞋，盖好被子，顺便调好了空调温度，“如果你不乖乖睡觉，那么明天别来找我。”

这一句简单的话，居然真的让达米安听进去了。

“好吧。”

达米安勉为其难的点了点头，在杰森确认红头罩不会突然醒来后，和他一起走出了这间房间。

“晚安，恶魔崽子，”杰森把达米安领到了他自己房间的门口，微微弯下腰，摸了摸达米安的头，他对他露出微笑，“做个好梦，达米安。”

“晚安，陶德，”达米安忍不住红了一张脸，他背过身子，又忍不住看了杰森一眼，“明天见。”

“明天见。”

杰森目送最小的那只也滚去睡觉了，他长舒一口气，然后忍不住捂住了脸，这操蛋的一天天。

杰森又在蝙蝠洞里忙了好一会儿，在阿福向他投来不赞同的目光后，他终于停下手里的工作，困的就像一条狗一样和阿福说了声晚安，就像逃难一样离开了蝙蝠座椅。

等他终于躺上自己那舒舒服服的大床后，他又一次诅咒这见鬼的命运。

他妈的到底为什么我要当这个世界的蝙蝠侠？？

还特么还得继续干自己的老本行啊！！！！

3.这是一张单程票

在回到过去后，aka红头罩，完全没想过自己居然就回不去了。

他刚回来的时候刚好赶上一个倒霉孩子差点被打死，他忍不住出手救了，然后看对方差一口气就要狗带，就没忍住在没有安全屋的情况下把孩子捡进了一个黑诊所。

然后。

他得知了这个倒霉孩子他妈和那个给他送上撬棍大礼包的疯子一个名字。

他差点就把这个孩子掐死了。

有一瞬间，他想要放任自己亲手毁灭这个未成形的梦魇，不会有撬棍，不会有该死的死在笑声里的孩子，也不会有绝望。

他只需要再加把劲，他就可以得到一切。

他万分愤怒的把孩子塞进了他能找到的最好的病房，付掉他所有的钱后，就咆哮着出了门发泄了。

不，他不能。

他妈的他是红头罩，他是杰森陶德啊，他不该把他操蛋世界发生的事带进这个见鬼的世界里，他妈的他差点就掐死一个孩子，一个和他被带出犯罪巷前别无二致的孩子，天啊，他怎么能，他怎么可以，操蛋，这个世界，见鬼的，槽。

他整个下午都在犯罪巷里打转，他干掉了所有遇到的向孩子下手的混混，打折了那些混混的手，把他们送去了警局，然后在他送进去没多久，那些混蛋又他妈出去后，暴怒的重拾了他的老本行。

槽你的。

他任劳任怨的开始调查警局里的渣滓，然后非常欣慰的发现这个世界的警局他妈的根本全是毒虫，黑社会和条子们互相勾结，只要来点钱，所有犯罪都可以一笔勾销。

他默默的把枪膛里的橡胶子弹全部换成了实弹，并且直奔最近的一个酒吧。

槽你们的。

在一星期后。

暴怒无比的红头罩射翻了最后一个敢于挑战他的黑帮。

在哥谭正式出道。

以成为一个黑帮头子的形式。

Fuck off Batman！

已经做过一次的红头罩这次做的叫一个得心应手。

算了，就当他被蝙蝠侠影响了，最起码他可以避免又被见鬼的命运赋予灵魂选择。

没有蝙蝠侠限制，红头罩做的一个简单粗暴，最先服从的“收税”4个点，不服从的打一顿然后成倍，再不服从的直接丢对家去，向对家“收税”，不行的话连对家一起收拾了。

红头罩极其热火朝天的掀翻能找到的不守规矩的人，哈，这些傻叉，他的脑袋可装着领先他们多少年的知识，还有感谢军火库，他妈的他在对方的日益操劳中学会了怎么搞和制作军火。

终于脱离危险期的乔奈尔被宣布可以出院了，他很是懵逼的被推到前台，而那个二十多岁的捡到他的青年一脸不耐烦的看着他，在把他看的毛毛后，被他捡回了家。

就此，他改了名。

叫作。

乔奈尔*陶德。

在一周的磨合期后，乔奈尔试探性的叫了这个总是在生闷气的青年，一声“bro。”

而青年瞪了他一眼，又莫名其妙的开始生闷气。

在他失落前，青年叹了一口气，走了过来，抓了一把他的头发。

“好吧，臭小子。”

他的大哥。

杰森陶德如此说。

4.一个不那么巧妙的偶然

杰森花了点时间确认了他自己来到了什么时间段。

他花了几天去了一趟韦恩宅，和他记忆里不同，这座宅邸整个就如同被浸没在黑暗里一样，硕大的庭院只亮着几点灯光，几乎看不到人活动的迹象。

他在某天第一次看见了这个世界的布鲁斯韦恩。

十几岁出头的少年已经有了蝙蝠侠的影子，他独自站在窗边向外眺望，沉默着，那无处不在的黑暗在那时已经浸透了他的灵魂。

自从他八岁开始，他就没有笑过了。

杰森暗自骂了一槽，像个偷窥狂一样看着这个小韦恩活在他的愤怒里，他妈的有完没完，槽，别，他妈的他不想管。

他走的一个悄无声息，未来的蝙蝠侠一点都没有发现他的到来，也未曾发现他的离去。

他在回家后在阳台上抽了一夜的烟，在黎明来临前又骂了一句槽，然后拿起他的头罩出去了。

你他妈欠我的。

红头罩独自找上了猫头鹰法庭。

他拿出了他所有的能把人炸上天的小玩意儿，制造了所有他能找到的军火，甚至他妈学着该死的稻草人做了恐惧毒气。

那群傻蛋真以为杰森他妈的会想要加入法庭，槽，见鬼的利爪，滚蛋吧。

他花了一周找到了所有的地下水道的出水口，顺着某位蝙蝠侠友情提供的地图资料，以和猫头鹰分享地盘的名义找到了里面涉及的所有人，然后在会议开始的时候表演了一个漂亮的反水。

恶心至极的绿色毒气让这群傻蛋倒地尖叫，少数清醒的那几个放出了利爪，被早就有准备的红头罩冻成冰雕，然后毫不客气的砸成碎片。

这场并不正义的屠杀干掉了现今所有的猫头鹰的议员和审判官，他给的鱼饵过于好用，直接把这群还没有研制出不抗冻的利爪的猫头鹰们送上了西天。

在确保没有人知道这些事是红头罩所为后，他以红头罩的名义向黑帮们宣布他为席卷黑帮的灾难表示哀悼，他一定会送造成这场灾难的小婊子下地狱。

而那些循着线索找上来的人，则被他永远的沉进了海湾里。

在时隔多年后，韦恩宅收到了一份礼物。

与信件一起送上的是一块碎掉的白色面具。

信封里有一张纸。

在阿福的反复检验下，韦恩宅仅剩的家主展开了那张纸。

上面只有几个字。

“You can sleep now.”

十几岁的布鲁斯韦恩看了看那几个字，没有说话。

那封信和当天的报纸一起被管家收了起来，而面具则被丢进了火里。

少年摩挲着信封里随之附赠的东西，望着白色的面具被烧成了焦炭。

洁白的珍珠仿佛从未被命运影响，布鲁斯曾试图搜集过他母亲的项链。

而他现在。

找到了最后几颗。

5.无法逃避的命运

很好，又他妈有一个蝙蝠侠诞生了。

红头罩极其暴躁的看着那个倒霉孩子带着几件行李，穿着漏洞百出的伪装就开始自己的伟大征程。

已经把哥谭清理了好几遍的红头罩今天也极其暴躁，他叹了一口气，老老实实的像个罗宾一样跟着这个倒霉孩子，替对方遮掩身份，放放消息给他安排适合的老师，就像是含辛茹苦的老父亲确保自己崽子不至于死在半路上。

还没变成会飞的哺乳动物的布鲁斯少年在某天终于遇到了他的真命天女。

对此红头罩给自己开了一瓶酒当作庆贺。

很好，蝙蝠侠最大的黑历史就要开始了。

在把未来的蝙蝠侠送进“学校”后，红头罩一门心思的抓紧时间完成他的工作。

看样子他今年还没办法回去， 那么就再做点事，等老头子上位后最起码能够轻松点。

他像是等黄花菜一样紧等慢等等到了蝙蝠侠将要回归的消息，他一时激动，差点就翻了车。

事实上，应该算是已经翻了车。

等他回复意识的时候，他躺在他自己的房间，和不知道什么时候在那里的某位老管家，极为尴尬的笑了笑。

槽。

他怎么跑到了韦恩大宅来了？

老管家的目光让他后颈一凉，好不容易吃完了老管家精心特制的早餐，杰森连滚带爬的赶紧跑了。

等他跑的差不多后，老管家在他后面轻描淡写的说了句，期待他的下次到访。

天不怕地不怕的红头罩，时隔多年体会到了恐惧。

尽管他并不情愿，但他还是在公共场合救了并不需要他帮忙的老管家一次。

好吧，的确是他欠他们的。

杰森决定找点事做。

6.没完没了的蝙蝠事务

今年依然是没办法回去的一年。

已经在过去呆了几年的红头罩逐渐放弃了回去的想法，他成功的养大了他的崽子，而蝙蝠侠也在前不久出现了，他的巡逻压力小上了一些，增添了给蝙蝠侠收尾的事务。

他迟早要教这个小子什么叫正确的潜行方法，以及注意点哥谭繁多的监视器，不要被人给捕捉进镜头。

乔奈尔去谈了恋爱，忙于工作的杰森自己依然是一只单身狗，他的生活基本上围着这几个祸害转，这几年基本上他能处理掉的黑帮已经被处理掉了，剩下是给蝙蝠的食粮。

他本以为自己可以最起码在这个世界摆脱某个见了鬼的精神污染。

但在那些死去的孩子以及疯狂的笑声中，红头罩猛的镇静下来，他把好不容易换进去的橡胶子弹一一取出，然后换成了真枪实弹。

他的身体并没有因为不同的世界，不同的发展而忘记一些本质性的东西。

而他尽管能够短暂的当一个不杀生的义警。

但他本质上还是那个更喜欢夺取性命的杀人狂魔。

“抱歉，老家伙，我让你失望了。”

数年前就已经织下的网捕捉到了那个噩梦一般的大虫子。

红头罩和自己的造主就在黑暗中对视，小丑站在一盏明亮的灯下，而杰森戴着红头罩，隔着头罩，举着枪，看着这个他所不熟悉但一样疯狂的小丑。

他轻声说了抱歉。

他开了枪。

在几番缠斗后，他等来了蝙蝠侠，以及一只话多的要死的罗宾。

依然没什么长进的蝙蝠侠第一次与红头罩近距离接触，红头罩现在心情很不好，他之所以还没有走人，只是他觉得......他受够了。

他似是而非的暴露着自己的信息，他已经做了他该做的事，这个世界的小丑已经被他安排好了，他甚至提前付出代价准备了地狱之火，只是为了让这个可悲的灵魂不会有再度复苏的一天。

尽管他已经养出了一个不会变成小丑的崽子，但他依然做不到放任小丑有再度苏醒的机会。

他累死了。

他从坟墓爬出后一直在累，而这些年比他原本的时间线要累的多。

他的不加掩饰暴露了他自己的身份。

好吧，他的确不该管那个Dickhead，看吧，这小子特么还是和蝙蝠侠混在了一起，并且当着蝙蝠侠的面揭了他的马甲。

下次再管迪克他就是傻叉。

虽然还是技术不过关，但世界第一侦探还是世界第一侦探。

蝙蝠侠用过于平静的口气，说出了他并不属于这个时间线的事。

真有趣。

好吧。

那么就勉为其难，再打起下精神。

7.莫名其妙给予的信任

红头罩很想知道蝙蝠们能到哪一步。

他坐视蝙蝠们踏上他的地盘，尽管那张脸几乎二十四小时在他监视下挂号，但和那张属于花花公子的脸对视.....他还是忍不住发起了呆。

在走进他的私人办公室后，蝙蝠侠就已经放弃了伪装，并且揭露了他的真实身份。

他甚至比他想的知道的还要多。

那双蓝色的眼睛在布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠间混乱着，红头罩在对方眼中看到一个他几乎忘记的身影，中分发的少年带着十足的痞气，戴着黑色的罗宾面具，热衷跟着蝙蝠侠踹所有罪犯的屁股。

少年的面具突兀的碎了开，然后变红变大，变成了一顶鲜红色的头罩。

少年长大了，不再是罗宾了。

他回过了神，冲一脸担忧的迪克敷衍性的笑了笑，他很想抛下一切一走了之，他累了，他腻了。

但他无处可走。

他意外的得到了一些肺腑之语，以及一个拥抱。

这个过上好日子却还他妈当罗宾的杂技演员用直球将他打懵，他也被激得没了耐性，踹开所有顾虑和后果，最终遵从本心的把这个小屁孩抱在怀里。

槽你的。

槽你的Dick。

蝙蝠侠看着他们抱在一起，他被搅浑的脑子恍惚间捕捉到了对方面具下的一个微小的幅度。

哦，对。

杰森若有所思的也笑了起来。

哦，对。

蝙蝠也曾是会笑着的啊。

在这次之后，他没再藏着掖着他的行为，他几乎光明正大的在黑暗中观察着蝙蝠侠领着小鸟一起飞。

他收到了一份邀请。

哈，来了。

红头罩叹了一口气，将他要去拜访韦恩家的消息告知给了他的便宜弟弟。

果不其然，这个对富人极其鄙视的臭小子，提出要和他一起去。

他没拦着。

这真疯狂，不是吗？

红头罩任由“小丑”拉着他，敲响了蝙蝠侠的大门。

最疯狂的剧本都不会这么写吧？

但是，蝙蝠侠得知道这点。

他毕竟不是蝙蝠侠，他的方案有很多漏洞，他这些年越加发现他似乎真的比不过老头子，哪怕是他比对方多经历更多。

以一人之身背负整个哥谭罪恶的是蝙蝠侠。

他并不是蝙蝠侠。

他也不会是蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠最终知道了乔奈尔就是他世界的小丑。

在那天夜里，蝙蝠侠的暴力指数上涨了好几个点。

他看着看着没忍住，还是叹了一口气，拦住了蝙蝠侠。

“给我冷静点。”

他戴着红头罩很是好笑的看着明显在拿罪犯撒气的蝙蝠侠，而后者瞪着他，绕过他走开了。

他像是一个尾巴一样跟着蝙蝠侠，看着对方凑完一片的黑帮，然后在对方生着闷气朝他攻击的时候，配合着对方打上一场。

他在这些年里克制着自己，不让自己过多暴露出蝙蝠一系的影子，但他今天少有的微微抛弃了理智，显露出自己属于罗宾，属于原本红头罩的那一部分。

蝙蝠侠和红头罩在明里暗里的视线中打了个昏天黑地，有眼睛的人都能看出这两个人招式当中有相似的地方，而地下社会永远不缺狗血的戏码。

第二天，红头罩十分好笑的看着今天的报纸，发了短信给蝙蝠侠提示对方注意今天的头条。

哈。

最起码，他们不会把红头罩和蝙蝠侠，和那个草包花花公子联系在一起的。

他等了十几分钟才等到了一个信息。

只有两个字。

Fuck you.

8.史诗级疑惑

所以。

他妈的他到底怎么会成为了蝙蝠侠、还得兼职红头罩的呢？

9.不断被跨过的底线

今年依然没有回去。

杰森已经没脾气了。

他不再满世界的找见鬼的法师思考怎么回去，专心致志的守着他的地盘，揍所有能揍的黑帮，并在必要的时候出场，救救莫名其妙就被算计的蝙蝠们的老命。

他在哥谭有了不小的地盘，在蝙蝠侠的评估下，基本排除了这个世界会有小丑再度出现的可能，红头罩半放下了心，把自己针对小丑的计划，从几周延长到了好几个月。

迪克依然没逃离命运，在和蝙蝠侠莫名其妙吵起来后就决定自立门户，跑去了大都会，好不容易从大都会回来，又马不停蹄的滚去了布鲁格文。

红头罩嘴上骂骂咧咧，心里也骂骂咧咧的，提起装备往隔壁城市跑。

蝙蝠侠对此并没有发表意见。

只是看着他。

看的他有点发毛。

在他以红头罩的身份打断几个不长眼的渣子的骨头，又把警局敲打过一遍后，红头罩终于放心大蓝鸟滚去了警局报告。

杰森特地以杰森的身份去见了穿着警服的新手警察，曾经的小罗宾已经长的很高了，但还是比他差上很多。

他看着这个一脸兴奋的臭小子没好气的抽了抽嘴角，主动上前，给了他一个拥抱。

“好好干，Dick。”

已经长大的小罗宾，不，现在的夜翼，得寸进尺的拍了拍他的肩。

“来布鲁格文我罩着你。”

哈，真能说。

等他回到哥谭后，他就得到了两个噩耗。

其一是，某位恶魔之子被恶魔老母亲送上了门。

其二是。

蝙蝠侠说，也许陶德你，可以继承他的披风。

本来就身心疲惫的红头罩在记起自己到底忘记什么后，被蝙蝠侠的神来发言吓了一跳，然后不得不被暴起的恶魔崽子追着打，被追来追去追烦了以后，红头罩骂了一句脏话，最终反过来把恶魔崽子追着到处跑。

好不容易应付完恶魔崽子，当天夜里，布鲁斯少有的没穿蝙蝠装，而是坐在蝙蝠洞里喝茶。

而阿福保持着得体的微笑，提着那件尖尖蝙蝠耳的蝙蝠侠制服。

杰森黑着脸给布鲁斯韦恩比了一个中指，气哼哼的去了换衣间，穿上了这件他见鬼的为什么要穿的蝙蝠装。

没有头罩掩饰，露着下巴的红头罩极其没有安全感。

制服的尺寸已经做了调整，也有专门的暗袋，有必要的时候他可以在里面放枪械。

他很不自在的透过镜子打量着穿着蝙蝠侠衣服的自己，再次冲布鲁斯韦恩翻了个白眼，就沉默着钻进了蝙蝠车。

“祝你好运，Batman。”

他不反击依然有人蹬鼻子上脸。

“Fuck you.”

初次以蝙蝠侠的身份夜巡还算顺利。

早就学过，也在必要的时候充当后援的杰森很容易就充当了蝙蝠侠的角色。

尽管没办法使用枪械，但他最初可是一个由蝙蝠侠教出来的罗宾。

他按照蝙蝠侠少言寡语的性格干翻所有遇见的黑帮，带着狠劲儿但依然留有余地，蝙蝠侠可不是红头罩，蝙蝠侠不知道贫民窟里的悲剧，或者说，知道不能理解。

本来该一切顺利的。

如果某位应该待在家里的恶魔崽子没有偷了他......不对，迪克的罗宾制服的话。

在他就快结束自己的工作的时候，他得到了恶魔崽子离开大宅的消息。

槽你的。

杰森赶忙追踪着达米安的定位，去逮某位恶魔崽子。

他最终在恶魔崽子差点劈掉一个倒霉鬼的脑袋前抓住了他。

他的制止招来一个不情愿的冷哼。

“蝙蝠侠。”

恶魔崽子说。

而杰森看着这个一点都不觉得自己做错什么的小崽子，没忍住骂了脏话。

他没了夜巡的心情，示意达米安跟着后就往蝙蝠车走。

气上头的杰森史无前例的没有发现黑暗当中的一双眼睛。

没过几天，在杰森和布鲁斯激情辩论到底谁去夜巡的时候，阿福突然下来说，有个男孩来找他们。

“他说，他知道谁是蝙蝠侠，以及罗宾。”

杰森看向阿福，布鲁斯看向杰森，而阿福又看向杰森。

对此，杰森叹了一口气。

“收下吧。”

杰森没好气的说。

“你他妈未来的罗宾，或者是红罗宾。”

得到了杰森的确认，阿福去开了门，并且领着那个孩子进了蝙蝠洞。

杰森没好气的看着那个下来的男孩，男孩好奇的东看西看，他看了看布鲁斯，然后又看了看杰森。

出人意料的，他没有走到布鲁斯那里。

男孩在生闷气的杰森这里停下，一脸希冀的看着他。

“先生。”

提姆·德雷克说。

“我能继承你的红头罩吗？”

杰森一脸懵逼的看着提姆，而提姆也一脸认真的看着他。

好半晌，杰森绝望的捂住了脸。

“槽。”

10.哪里的小红鸟都觉得自己能行

杰森没憋住自己的脏话，男孩乖巧的说了自己到底是怎么发现蝙蝠们的身份的。

尽管早了好些年，但提姆德雷克果然无愧于世界第二侦探，在九岁的时候扒了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的马甲，然后又发现蝙蝠侠换人了。

尽管这个蝙蝠侠几乎没有ooc的地方，但在面对那个新出现的罗宾的时候，忍不住暴露出的暴躁劲儿，和红头罩一模一样，在已知蝙蝠侠就是布鲁斯韦恩的情况下，知道红头罩的身份不那么难。

所以他来找了蝙蝠侠，然后他就找到了红头罩。

“你是眼睛瞎了吗？那么大一只蝙蝠、居然来找我？”

杰森哭笑不得的说。

而男孩摇了摇头。

“我找的就是红头罩。”

“你为什么找我？”

杰森起劲儿了，不再装咸鱼，而是坐正看向他，等着对方说出理由。

“因为，是你保护了我们。”

小男孩说的一本正经，他拿出一本厚厚的简报，详细记录了红头罩所有能被记录的行为，有些不一定有红头罩的关键字，但细细推敲能看出有人授意。

最早的简报足以追溯到红头罩刚来的时候，那时候，红头罩并没有多少掩饰的干翻了整个犯罪巷做这种生意的人。

“可是，我完全找不到在这年之前的信息。”

男孩困惑的讲。

蝙蝠侠看了看红头罩，而红头罩耸了耸肩、决定给这个他看的还算顺眼的小红鸟一个优待。

“我来自未来。”

杰森最终这么说。

他看着男孩瞪大的双眼，无良的笑了起来。

“哦，对了，你如果和蝙蝠侠混，你会成为罗宾，或者红罗宾。”

“我只想要红头罩。”

小男孩一脸坚定的说。

杰森看了看他，最终翻了个白眼，把自己原本准备戴上的头罩扣上小红鸟的脑袋。

“得。”

“送你了。”

恶魔崽子在外来者得到红头罩的头罩后，立刻炸毛准备和提姆决斗。

杰森头疼的按住了他，以这样不挺好，没人和你抢你老爸的蝙蝠侠，为由，安抚了他。

达米安勉为其难的坐了回去，不高兴的说，这些都是韦恩家的。

对此，红头罩耸了耸肩。

“如果你知道这代表什么，你不会想要继承我的称号的。”

你最好永远都不知道。

阿福准备了一间客房，让提姆先睡一觉。

第二天，布鲁斯宝贝找上德雷克家的门。

一周后，提姆终于可以正大光明的坐在了蝙蝠洞里。

以......红色蝙蝠的身份。

红色蝙蝠是杰森当时为了掩盖自己真实身份，做出的只给蝙蝠一系知道的假身份。

在知道这个事情后，提姆决定先继承这个，再在他足够配得上红头罩的时候，再继承它。

对此，杰森赞许的点了点头，然后一把拎起他，按上了训练场。

“我得提醒你，你得更结实点才行。”

杰森比了比身高差和力量差距。

而小红鸟看了看他，又看了看自己的小身板。

半晌没有说话。

在他继承红色蝙蝠后，提姆正式发挥了自己的智慧，逐渐有了未来科技侧强人的气势。

然后.....

嗯。

不可避免的，把自己搞成了工作狂人。

明明还没到年龄、也还没被布鲁斯宝贝踹去继承公司，但提姆硬生生把自己搞成了全年无休。

并不想知道未来红头罩也许会猝死街头的杰森，二话不说把小红鸟按回了床，勒令对方不好好休息就别干活。

然而小红鸟越来越皮。

于是，最终，红头罩不得不在头罩里装了催眠气体。

专门用来放倒废寝忘食的小红鸟。

不，我觉得你不行。

红头罩发出了不同意（piupiu）的叫声。

11.再相信夜翼我就是狗

红头罩已经完全不想和布鲁斯争论到底谁他妈去夜巡了。

说实话，他完全不能理解，为啥这个布鲁斯会不那么积极的当蝙蝠侠，不想去夜巡？

如果他单纯想要当个花花公子，红头罩有的是办法让他可以安享这辈子，但他又不愿意退休。

在杰森充当蝙蝠侠的时候、布鲁斯就在蝙蝠洞里，以便士一的身份的提供支援。

这种举措好处多多。

某个胆大的跟着蝙蝠车进洞的铁憨憨、还没来得及看清一切，就被留守在蝙蝠洞里的蝙蝠侠本人敲了闷棍。

在监测到外来信号的蝙蝠洞瞬间断电关灯电磁屏蔽玩的贼溜。

藏在黑暗里的蝙蝠们，露出了快乐的笑容。

自从蝙蝠侠加入正义联盟后，需要处理的事物越来越多了。

布鲁斯美其名曰为了世界，基本三天两头跑去瞭望塔，好吧，杰森知道蝙蝠侠的确得承担责任，而哥谭又不能没有人管，往往这个时候就会需要有人去扮演蝙蝠侠。

这个人往往是杰森，但他妈有的时候蝙蝠侠要出现的场合有可能需要红头罩也出现，提姆的确已经多了点肌肉，但差距在成年前都很难弥补，所以这个时候会由杰森本罩自己扮演。

而这个时候。

就需要夜翼了。

夜翼依然和布鲁斯不对付，但基本只要布鲁斯对他请求，他就会去做。

说实话，杰森有的时候有点嫉妒他们。

无论是作为二代罗宾，还是红头罩，他从未被赋予蝙蝠侠和一代罗宾这样的信任过。

布鲁斯并没有说，但杰森知道，他的动向一直被蝙蝠侠掌握，而那件披风，不止代表责任和荣誉，还有枷锁。

杰森并不太想成为蝙蝠侠。

但如果，蝙蝠侠倒下了。

他会是最先顶上去的那个。

他现在很能理解蝙蝠侠，也算是理解了他过去和他世界的蝙蝠侠的观念冲突在哪儿。

但他觉得他也许干的比他世界的蝙蝠侠要好。

他既是蝙蝠侠，也是红头罩。

两个身份像是方向盘的左右键。

那是他坚信的，属于他自己的道路。

穿着蝙蝠装的大蓝鸟和本尊出马的大红鸟遥遥相对，尽管大蓝鸟已经极力克制，但大红鸟已经看到底下的黑帮在质疑对方的身份了。

对此，大红鸟只能叹了一口气，切换到蝙蝠模式。

红头罩以一个标准蝙蝠出场干翻了下面的黑帮，并且发出了标志性的喉癌音。

黑帮们纷纷质疑蝙蝠侠的卑鄙，找了冒牌货不说，居然还装成了红头罩。

红头罩头上已经顶了十几个十字，依然蝙蝠味十足的暴力执法，然后把他们扭送了阿卡姆。

在终于没人后，红头罩看也没看迪克就走了。

大蓝鸟收到一个信息。

再相信你我就是狗。

—杰森。

12.没有人知道的事

达米安本来不应该那么早去蝙蝠侠那里，但是他自己想去。

只有很少人知道，蝙蝠侠一直有一个看护者，这个看护者为了蝙蝠侠掀起了急风骤雨，但又愿意接受对方的信念，甘愿不去主动杀人。

尽管那位看护者十分小心，但刺客联盟还是知道了看护者的事，而他们从这位看护者身上看到了明显的属于刺客联盟的影子，以及......某些其他的影子。

阻止刺客联盟做出更多行为的是那神秘的大种姓，以及一则不知道谁传来的预言。

大种姓称呼那位看护者为大种姓之子，而预言则很明确的表明了，只有他才能度过世界的危机。

达米安很想见见父亲。

也很想见见这个人。

达米安从小被教导就是作为一把武器，他是天生的掌控者，应该由他继承血脉以及荣耀。

而塔利亚对他笑了笑，“也许，你的确会变得更强，成为一个更合格的统治者。”

他抱着莫名的心思，终于提早打败了他的母亲。

他折了一只手，断了几根肋骨。

他看着倒在地上的母亲、想了想，伸手、将她从地上拉了起来。

塔利亚看了看他，沉默了一会儿，带着他进了潜艇。

然后。

他见到了他的父亲。

蝙蝠侠。

以及红头罩，那位看护者。

尽管是第一次见面，但是红头罩给予了他完全的信任。

是的、那个嘴臭的该死的杰森陶德，没有对他隐藏他的秘密。

他得知了，这个杰森陶德，来自未来。

达米安并不喜欢穿着蝙蝠装的陶德，尽管他可以以罗宾的名义和蝙蝠侠一起巡逻，但他总会觉得这个状态的杰森更像是被拴住锁链的恶犬。

而作为红头罩的杰森则是怒放的火焰，他将一切污秽一视同仁的激烈的燃烧殆尽，他从不掩饰喜恶，但又不是不精于计算。

在他们第一次作为蝙蝠侠和罗宾的时候，陶德领着他在钢铁森林中飞奔攀岩，像一只真正的蝙蝠。

他们一起在水滴兽上眺望着下方的城市，他们站的足够高，这里足够美丽，又足够黑暗。

不久之后他得到了一份礼物。

他得到了一条大丹犬，以及一份相册。

唯有红头罩这样的人，才能做出这样的相册。

在他们曾站立的水滴兽下，一样的角度，哥谭在一张张的发生改变—灯火逐渐明亮，高楼逐渐耸起，将这里变成一座名副其实的，灯火辉煌的钢铁森林。

他记得，他应该说了感谢。

13.心照不宣的谎言

“红头罩真的没办法回去吗？”

蝙蝠侠找到了扎塔娜，他需要一个答案。

而女法师看了看他，最终叹了一口气。

“不，他曾有过一次选择，只是他放弃了而已。”

一些朦胧的记忆逐渐明晰起来。

“你不该在这里，”黑暗君主停了下来、对突然出现在几人身边的戴着红头罩的男人说，“如果你投降，我会给你一个机会。”

而对此，作为回答的是朝脸射来的一发火箭炮。

“Never.”

end.

哦，我睡醒了。

原本准备把这个搞成一个短梗合集，但后来嗯，依然搞成了一个if。

并木有多少明显的brujay戏份，但如果要打tag，除了batfamily外就是brujay了。

和其他if不同，这里的杰森不是最聪明那个，但绝对是离蝙蝠侠最近的那个。

嗯……没错，杰森成为蝙蝠侠基本是蝙蝠侠自己的好安排，以及给杰森找点事做。

如果杰森没被要求，又回不了未来，说实话，在我个人看来，算是be了。

因为没以对方立场行事，注定不会理解。

正文没写到的是，有打算写天启星。

史无前例的，两个蝙蝠侠一起出现，杰森要求蝙蝠侠留下看大本营，而蝙蝠侠也留下了。

于是、上天启星的是杰森版蝙蝠侠。

然后嗯。

在信号丢失前，蝙蝠侠很ooc的对通讯器笑了笑。

“I'm sorry.”

然后。

整个世界目击了一场声势浩大的礼花。

留守地球的蝙蝠侠面无表情的看着那礼花消失殆尽。

不久之后。

蝙蝠侠重新恢复了自己的正常日常。

只不过。

这次没有人再替代他了。

嗯。

只是一个虐梗啦，我不会把这个梗（就be那部分）当正文的，放心。

不过嗯。

如果真遇到这个情况。

杰森应该的确会这么做嗯？

不管了。

有缘再见。

.....

啊，没忍住，我自己刷了两遍。

那则预言就是在讲，杰森会杀上天启星，然后炸了某黑黑的老家，他是唯一做到这点的人。

至于蝙蝠侠最后的替代。

因为他再也找不到像杰森一样的人了。

在正联几乎没啥事的情况下，世界不会因为过大的损害而直接重启。

.....

哦，杰森有两个命运分支。

一是，恩被一枚戒指找到成为灯侠然后滚回去。

二是，他会直接死去，或者被某没死成的黑炭头控制，在危急关头自己自杀，然后......回自己原本时间线。

嗯，某种意义讲，都算he恩。

反正，最终杰森会得偿所愿恩。


	2. 【杰森中心】风水轮流转

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个是后续。

hello这里应该是我的存稿，我不知道该什么时候放出来，但就写吧先，目前大疯子在卡文（如果放出来还没写完我就gg嗯）

好，这个是那个成为蝙蝠侠的杰森后续的故事。

方便阅读的前情提要。当日闲暇（杰森回到过去成为蝙蝠侠的故事）

1.

死亡就那么回事。

杰森从一张软绵绵的大床上醒来，他在确认自己身上没有穿着那件见鬼的地狱蝙蝠套装后，就松了一口气，那个玩意儿太过邪门，值得庆幸的是他在被彻底抽干前就已经死翘翘了，又一次成为了老头子的心理阴影，不那么好看的退场了。

但说实话，用一条命换那么大的烟花简直不要太值，天启星被他炸了个没影，鬼知道那个叫达克赛德还是什么玩意儿的东西死没死，反正他死了个彻底，他并不知道自己的死去能争取多少时间，但他已经做了所有他能做的事。

他简略检查了自己的身体，然后意外的发现自己除了看起来营养不良外几乎没有什么负面症状，他的肢体还能正常行动，他的死亡就像是一场幻梦，而他现在只不过是睡醒了。

“看样子你醒了。”

其他人的声音响了起来，杰森本能性的摆出了戒备姿势，哈，他可不能随便信任他人，无论是作为红头罩还是作为蝙蝠侠的那几年都让他精通了这点，他看向了声源处，然后.....突兀的对上一双蓝色的眼。

布鲁斯韦恩正看着他。

槽？

杰森瞪大了眼睛，看着这个和他认识的两个布鲁斯韦恩一模一样的家伙，但他不确定这个是不是也是布鲁斯韦恩，他瞥向了对方斑白的鬓角和脸上的皱纹，又疑惑的看着那双饱经风霜的眼睛，他最终在对方稍微扬起的嘴角上稍微停留了一会儿，他犹豫再三，最终在对方纵容的视线中问出了疑问。

“我他妈到底又跑到什么世界去了？”

2.

杰森有点费力的吃着对方端来的食物，还算配合的和这位退役了的蝙蝠侠玩一问一答，他提出一个问题，这位退役了的蝙蝠侠回答一个问题，然后对方提问，他来回答。

“所以，你又死了一次？”

这位上了年纪的布鲁斯韦恩对他露出一个不赞同的眼神，对此，杰森条件反射的翻了个白眼，哈，难不成他要让正牌蝙蝠侠去死？如果连蝙蝠侠都死了或者被控制了，那才叫真正的不好，他本来就是时间的闯入者，他的死去刚好可以降低时间不稳定的风险，而他这次确保他的死亡很有价值。

他的理智在他把脏话说出口前吞了回去，他咳嗽了两声，斟酌词句。

“没错，我已经死了两次，”杰森耸了耸肩，“在死前我炸了对方的大本营，让世界归于和平，完美。”

“你又死了一次谈不上完美。”

这位蝙蝠侠叹了一口气，替他拿来温度正好的热牛奶，杰森说了声谢谢，然后将牛奶喝了进去。

“也许吧。”

在喝完牛奶后，杰森耸了耸肩，对对方笑的没心没肺。

“并且，我也算蝙蝠侠啊，old man.”

杰森指了指对方。

“毕竟是你亲手替我把那个操蛋的铠甲解下来的，不是吗？”

地狱蝙蝠战甲是正义联盟为了蝙蝠侠特意打造的巅峰之作，而它的使用者被限定到只有蝙蝠侠，换而言之，只有杰森陶德或者是布鲁斯韦恩的生物讯息可以驱使它。

他早就失去了意识，那么，能打开这个的只有蝙蝠侠的那部分。

“所以，你才不紧张？”

这个上了年纪的蝙蝠侠无奈的笑了笑，他不想再回忆那过于血腥的场景，这位异界来客穿着可怖的蝙蝠侠战甲降临了他的庄园，然后一头栽倒，在他阴差阳错打开它后，他看到了一张虽然有些变化，但应该早已归于尘土的一张脸。

他那早已死去的二代罗宾安静的趴在草地上，鲜血在装甲被解开那刻就迫不及待的涌了出来，他颤抖着在对方颈部感受了下，然后因为那微乎其微的脉搏而差点泪流满面。

他的孩子，不，另一个世界的孩子接过了他的衣钵，然后也成为了蝙蝠侠。

“为什么要紧张？”

杰森不解的问。

“Will you hurt me？”

这位蝙蝠侠快步走了过来，并且抱紧了他。

“Never.”

3.

“所以，这个世界的我，没有复活？一次都没有？”

杰森身体恢复的越来越好，这位布鲁斯很闲，他经常往杰森这里跑，杰森的活动范围在这几天里逐渐扩大到了房间外，在他踏出房门后，理所当然的看见了一位虽然老了点但依然是那么神采奕奕的老管家，那位老管家因为他的出现打碎了茶壶，他很是尴尬的站在原地，想要跑走，又害怕老人会因为他的逃跑而感到心碎。

而这个世界的阿福红了眼眶，这一向不在杰森可以抵挡的事物里，他叹息一声，走了过去，给了老管家一个结结实实的拥抱。

“虽然我不是你们的杰森，但我无疑是杰森陶德。”

老管家领悟到了什么，他收敛了情绪，向他道歉他的失态，而杰森很是变扭的向老人说不用道歉。

“他没有。”

布鲁斯又翻了一页书，话语轻描淡写。

自从被小丑害死后，罗宾就永远死去了，随之破碎的是他的理智，他的信条，他为此疯狂了。

“哦，那也不错，”杰森想了想，直接的说道，“复活不是一件好事，我曾想过我是否不该复活，那么我就不会成为一个疯子，也不会成为黑羊。”

“黑羊由谁定义？”布鲁斯问。

杰森看向了那个提出问题的人，而那个人也在看他。

“由我自己，”他想了想补充道，“当然，他人的想法也很重要，但主要是由我自己。”

“那么，你不会是黑羊。”

这位蝙蝠侠说。

而杰森摇了摇头。

“不，我的确是。”

4.

在杰森在这座陌生又熟悉的庄园呆了两周后，杰森接受请求，将自己的活动范围继续扩大到整个庄园。

这座城市过于宁静了些，他呆了这些天，几乎没有看到过蝙蝠侠下到蝙蝠洞里去，事实上，那位蝙蝠侠从未和他提过蝙蝠洞的存在，他有两个判断，一个是他依然不在对方的信任范围之内，另一个则是，这个世界已经没有，或者没有必要有蝙蝠洞存在了。

杰森每天在庄园里四处乱晃打发时间，当他被人突然袭击的时候他正在看一本书，他的身体比他的意识快的多的一个下腰，然后弓步向后一个肘击，如果不是他听见闷哼声的话，他也许会再加一套拳拳到肉力显暴力执法执法者的风范，但他听了这是谁的声音，他叹了一口气，把拳头从对方的下巴收回来，并对那双蓝色的满是委屈的眼睛翻了个白眼。

“你打人真疼，小翅膀。”

这个世界的迪克很是委屈的说，他是临时赶来的，身上穿着的便服皱巴巴的，一看就是没把自己打理好的样子，他装模作样的哼唧了两声，力图让杰森涌上一丁点愧疚。

而杰森狰狞的露出八颗牙齿，笑了起来，他伸出手，比划了自己的身高，又比划了对方的，然后嘲讽的哼了一声。

“哈？谁比你小？”

说实话，杰森不是很想接触这个世界的蝙蝠们，无论是不是前任都不太想，尤其是蝙蝠侠居然退休这点让他很欣慰又有点感慨，正常义警所谓的退休是他这款，他死了，所以他退休了，然后他又复活了，所以他也该上岗。

“你不想知道蝙蝠侠做了什么吗？”

迪克在杰森准备走前叫住了他，而杰森停下脚步，平静的看了他一眼。

“我在等着他亲自说，”杰森耸了耸肩，“毕竟，我也算是另一个世界的蝙蝠侠？”

这个世界不正常，杰森早就知道这点，蝙蝠侠在向他隐瞒什么，他也知道，但他之所以不去自己获取情报，而是等着对方给答案，算是蝙蝠侠对另一个蝙蝠侠的尊重？他不是很喜欢搜集情报，但事实上他很精通这个，他在等着这里的蝙蝠侠向他揭露这些。

“他做了无可挽回的事。”

迪克说。

“你是说杀人还是什么？”

杰森不感兴趣的讲。

“如果你说这个，我在成为蝙蝠侠前我是我那里最大的黑帮头子，我以恐惧和暴力维持秩序，即便是成为蝙蝠侠后，我也没有完全维持不杀原则。”

杰森叹了一口气，望向了天花板不明显的角落。

“杀人只是作为最终手段，任何杀害都是不正义的，我们那里的蝙蝠侠并没有沾血，但世界没有因此变得好上多少。”

杰森收回视线，看向了迪克，他过于平静的笑了起来。

“也许你会好奇？我在那里的另一个名号是红头罩，没错，小丑曾用的称号，我被他杀死了一次，然后复活了，向一切复仇。”

“世界就是这样不善待我们，尤其是我们，尤其是蝙蝠侠。”

门被推开了，布鲁斯就站在门外，有些复杂的看着他。

而杰森与他平静的对视，再次重复了一遍。

“尤其是蝙蝠侠。”

5.

什么时候发现有人偷听呢？

一开始。

迪克出现的时机太巧了，属于蝙蝠侠的那部分以及红头罩的直觉对此打了个激灵，但他倒是没想到迪克对自己的影响过于大，而最感慨的是，这位退役的蝙蝠侠过于精准的发现了这点，并直接利用上了。

好吧，说实话，如果说不使用义警这个身份，这根本算不上什么退休，他因为对方告知自己不当蝙蝠侠而放松了警惕，也被对方得知了他不想让对方得知的一些信息。

糟透了。

杰森在与布鲁斯对视的时候分心吐槽到，糟糕的设计，糟糕的考量，糟糕的时机，槽你的蝙蝠侠，槽你的迪克，槽你的红头罩。

“你知道。”

布鲁斯说。

杰森很是烦躁的耸了耸肩。

"Because I'm Batman."

在他这么说的时候，迪克和布鲁斯都噎了一下，迪克大张着嘴，几乎可以塞进去一整个鸡蛋，而布鲁斯很是复杂的看着他，看的杰森忍不住偏移了一瞬目光。

“我的推论很简单，蝙蝠侠永远不会放下他的哥谭，永远不会。”

他又看向了布鲁斯，而他的气质也变得更加沉稳和睿智，杰森陶德，不，另一个世界的蝙蝠侠正审视着另一个“自己”，他早已知晓对方有所隐瞒，如果对方不亲口承认，那么他将代劳。

“我杀了小丑，为我的杰森报仇。”

布鲁斯最终这么说。

“不止如此，你还杀了更多人，”这个有着杰森陶德面孔的蝙蝠侠摇了摇头，揭示了更多真相，“只是小丑一个是无法阻止哥谭的疯狂的，只要一个最糟糕的日子，就可以诞生更多的小丑。”

属于蝙蝠侠的那部分猛然退去，而属于杰森自己，或者说红头罩的部分又重新浮出水面。

他朝着布鲁斯韦恩露出微笑。

“但我很高兴，并且原谅你。”

他上前一步，将这位已经不年轻的蝙蝠侠抱进怀里。

“这并非都是你的错。”

6.

“我准备出去走走。”

杰森在晚饭时这么说。

“我记得你也已经退休了？”

布鲁斯白了他一眼，而后者一脸满不在乎。

“哈，我的另一份工作可做的比蝙蝠侠久，并且，永没有退休这一说。”

杰森伸手去够离他有些远的盐罐，而迪克则帮他推了过来，杰森小声的致了谢。

“秘密换秘密，真心换真心，我身上还有一个秘密。”

“我不只是来自另一个世界，准确说，我来自另一个世界的未来，然后阴差阳错，我回到了过去，成为了蝙蝠侠。”

“但也不止如此。”

“我回到了小丑还不是小丑，蝙蝠侠还不存在的时间，多年后，我杀了出现在我世界的另一个小丑。”

“如果不是蝙蝠侠将披风委任给我，我也许永远不会从那种失落中走出来，毕竟我已经花了大半辈子在如何预防小丑出现上，我的任务已经完成，我已经给了我的世界一个没有小丑存在的世界，我已经没有活下去的意义。”

杰森笑了起来。

“我们得找点其他事去做。”

“所以说，你找的事就是去孤儿院？”

布鲁斯有些哭笑不得的看着被围在孩子中间的杰森，明明他才是这间孤儿院的资助人，但杰森不愧是从犯罪巷出来的，天生就能引起那些流浪儿童的好感。

“犯罪巷课程第一课，永远别小看孩子，尤其是犯罪巷出来的，”杰森抽空看了布鲁斯一眼，又低下头，忙着扭手上的铁丝，他做的很快，那段铁丝已经被扭成了一架小巧的自行车，他将它放在了面前的女孩身上，“第二课，学会审视度事，有利可图千万不要放过，无利可图则养精蓄锐。”

在女孩得到这小巧的装饰后，更多的孩子自觉排了队站在一旁等候，他们都拿着不知道从哪里来的铁丝，等着杰森进行加工。

“你很关心他们。”

布鲁斯说，与杰森相反，孩子们并没有围着他，但却依然对他保持着关注，他能听见孩子们在互相交谈，评估他的衣着装饰，但却不约而同的不准备对他下手。

“我出生在这儿，”杰森耸了耸肩，又做完了一个，把小自行车还给了给他铁丝的男孩，又接过了另一根，“这里只有曾经的和现在的流浪儿童，以及一个古怪的阔佬而已。”

“我不觉得我有多古怪。”

布鲁斯这么说。

“你很古怪，”流浪儿中胆大的一个插嘴道，他拿着一根被截断的电线，“没有阔佬在意我们，他们只会给院长钱，根本不愿意和我们在一起。”

“但是你愿意。”

另一个流浪儿这么说。

“他们说我们很脏。”

“但他们才脏，人是脏的，钱也是脏的。”

孩子们七嘴八舌的说，像是巢里叽叽喳喳的小麻雀。

“你们还有问题，可以找这里最奇怪的那个阔佬，”杰森嘴角抽了抽，指了指布鲁斯，“他人傻钱多，又很好用。”

“嘿，杰，你可不能这么说我。”布鲁斯失笑道，他们知道这是当着他的面讲他坏话吗？

而孩子们挑剔的看了布鲁斯一眼，又聚在一起叽叽喳喳的讨论了一会儿，在讨论过程中，时不时的看杰森和布鲁斯一眼。

“我们同意，”被选出的代表一副小大人的做派，站到了杰森和布鲁斯面前，“作为回报，我们会告诉你一些消息。”

“好吧，看起来我并没有拒绝的权利？”

布鲁斯最终点了点头，苦笑着耸了耸肩。

而杰森和孩子们一起大笑起来。

“哈，你的确没有。”

7.

“要来点汉堡吗？”

杰森停了下来，问从刚开始就沉默不语的布鲁斯。

“为什么不呢？”

布鲁斯点点头，杰森加快脚步，走到汉堡店的外卖口前，点了两个汉堡。

汉堡做的很快，没一会儿功夫他们就一起坐在公园的长椅上，啃着他们的汉堡了。

“你是故意这么做的，”布鲁斯突然说，“你是故意把我带过去，然后把那些孩子交给我。”

“你得有其他事做，”杰森咬了一口汉堡，没有否认，“你把属于杰森的东西封死在盒子里，你的确在救助他们，但你事实上只要和他们待在一起就会难过。”

“可你还是带我去了。”

“你总在质疑自己，也在不断问自己，你的所作所为真的是你的杰森愿意看到的吗，你真的了解你的杰森吗？”

布鲁斯没有说话。

“总而言之，你得先理解，再进行评判，就像是我那个嗯.....好吧，老头子？臭小子？嗯……好吧，那边那个家伙要我做的一样。”

“这不是一份简单，让人愉悦的工作，但我觉得是目前最适合你的工作。”

“高兴点吧，你现在有一群，而不是一个流浪儿童要管了。”

8.

“所以说，你让老头子不当蝙蝠侠，而是当流浪儿的保姆？那就是你的解决办法？？？”

迪克又一次看见布鲁斯被一个电话叫了出去，虽然离得有点远，但他明显能看到布鲁斯在接电话的时候一脸哭笑不得。

“准确说，那是红头罩的活，”杰森一点都不愧疚的打了个哈欠，丝毫没有支使蝙蝠侠的负罪感，“那原本是我的工作，我的工作包括保护那些孩子们，不让任何一个孩子悄无声息的死在小巷里。”

“你这是算把自己的头衔丢给了蝙蝠侠？”

明白过味的前夜翼啧啧了一声，但并不准备提醒布鲁斯，关于杰森的不良居心。

“不，他应该猜到了，”杰森点出了他的言外之意，然后换了一个台，“真让人遗憾，我还挺想看老头子戴我的头罩的样子呢。”

end

哦，这个是我的存稿？

嗯……对，我在写完那个if后就在想怎么做，总而言之，我送他去见了51老爷。

整个文相当于给51老爷解开心结，以及给这个杰森自己解心结嗯。

这只杰森是被他那个蝙蝠侠委任成为另一个蝙蝠侠的，而在最后，杰森委任了蝙蝠侠（51老爷）成为了红头罩。

好吧，准确说，继承的不是名号而是精神，简单来说，不是谁给自己取名是蝙蝠侠就是蝙蝠侠的，但我觉得51老爷的行为只要引导就和红头罩差不多了。

这也是为什么我取名叫风水轮流转的原因。

完事了。

再见。


End file.
